Hit 'em Right Between the Eyes : Another Moment
by CanalaveCoast
Summary: An electrifying race. originalshipping  red/green


Disclaimer: Standard Applies.  
Rating: T  
Words: 1,525  
Inspiration: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid : The Offspring  
WARNING: I claim all rights to creative license throughout this piece! I don't know if this is occ and I don't care that Pikachu is supposed to be an it. I warn _right now _that there is pikashipping and originalshipping. I have never read the manga and right now don't have any plans to do so. Don't flame, don't criticize but do leave productive feedback and comments. This is a rant piece. Thank you.

* * *

_**Hit 'em Right Between the Eyes : Another Moment**_  
_**Red x.x.x Green  
**_Story by: CanalaveCoast

* * *

Lightning rebounded off of a wall and lit the entirety of the arena area in a blinding white, yellow light. Cries and cheers could be heard from all over the stadium as lights flashed and clashed all over with a powerful Volt Tackle in effect on the field. Red had the total sum of his concentration pinned solely upon his beloved Pikachu's every move; every whisker twitch, every muscle bunch, every tail flick - he saw it, understood it and connected with it almost as if feeling the heartbeat of his pokemon in his own chest. Her every weakness and strength glared out obviously to the wide open field as Red felt the emotion within him stirred like never before and the blood in his veins set to boil from the amount of determination he was exhibiting.

As the little pokemon neared the target, her speed increased and the call of _'pika, pika, pika' _echoed around the stadium, raising in pitch and volume, reverberating in Red's ears, head and brain until the trainer found himself holding every last shallow breath for what seemed nearly like minutes on end. The strong pitter patter of small, warm paws thudding along the ground consumed by the electricity of their owner was the main focus point of all Red's attention as the champion calculated the distance between Pikachu and her maddeningly still opponent. One stride, two strides, three strides - the distance closed about three meters every second as the Volt Tackle reached its peak and Red waited, mutely, for the exact moment of final attack.

The bunching of muscles from across the arena did not go by unnoticed as Red awaited the fated moment Pikachu would leap and administer her powerful attack. The opponent's pokemon merely stood, tense, calm, and waiting until the final moment where the world was turned upside down.

"Dodge and use Psychic," his rival called out. A split moment later and Red would have been able to counteract the counter attack but it was too late and both he and Pikachu knew it. Slowing in her attack, Pikachu watched almost as if in slow motion as her opponent the mysterious yet despondently familiar Umbreon crouched and leapt aside just as she speed past. The power of the move broke and Pikachu skid further across the arena spinning as she went in an attempt to keep the target in sight. 'Pi-KA!' the pokemon protested angrily.

The Umbreon didn't respond as the tint of its eyes began to glow bright blue and a powerful telekinetic attack few through the air bending light along its way before it struck the already severely weakened Pikachu with a force enough to knock her off her little paws.

Red bit down on his lip so violently it was miraculous no blood came forth. Pikachu was holding her own now but the champion knew she wouldn't last long. It was too much, she would collapse any moment now. Bowing his head and straightening from the tense, almost crouched battle position he'd been in, Red lowered his gaze and stood still as the crowd fell silent and the announcer proposed the possibility of a forfeit.

Once again, from across the battle strewn arena, the voice of a rival sounded confidently in command of his pokemon and a Take Down was demanded in tones he knew would provoke the champion into continuing. Red's head snapped up from the ground as he noticed the glimmer of a faint challenge, one only beknownst to them, in his opponent's eye and the bunching of Umberon's muscles as it moved to obey the command. A deep snarl resounded from the raven haired boy's throat and Red crouched down instinctively. He was not going to let Pikachu go along unprotected even if she had to care for herself on the field.

"Iron Tail!" the champion demanded.

* * *

That was it. He'd finally lost. Irate tears lined Red's eyes as the champion held Pikachu's head carefully in his arms. She was out but she was not down and the little pokemon made it clear in the way she crooned sympathetically in response to Red's silent apology. Sweeping the small electric type into his arms with the tender care one would give a newborn, Red stood and exited the arena not once looking up to his opponent or nodding to signify he accepted the just defeat. Holding her close, the raven haired boy was silent as the pokemon cuddled up to him and curled herself up crooning still and chattering vociferously to herself. It was only when Pikachu leapt onto Red's shoulder and gave the boy's cheek a gentle lick that Red even bothered to look up and notice he had reached the end of the hall. The champion continued on though, - through the sliding doors, down the short walk and up the stairway to his room in a nearby building - before finally opening a door and standing still, in silence. The award ceremony and celebrations would continue on for a few hours or so; now was the moment in which Red had just enough time to pack his things and disappear once more to his bleak, desolate mountain top without running the risk of meeting any rivals again.

It wasn't until a short while later, far sooner than should have ever been expected, that the sound of footsteps resounded from the hall echoing in the heavy _silence_. Red stood over his bag, back to the door, as the figure of a young man appeared in the doorframe. The air was stiff and heavy as neither party moved to make any comment or even acknowledge the other's presence. They both knew Red's plans and both knew the desperate opposition to it the other had. Red didn't care though. It was easier to deal with the achingly familiar faces and torn pain when the sources only appeared once every week upon the frigid mountain top from hell.

"I brought you another scarf," the boy in the doorframe finally voiced. "A green one this time. Perhaps now it won't get lost amoung all the white snow and red pokeballs you keep up there in that Arceus-forsaken hell pit." Red did not respond as his back remained to the entrance. "You don't have to go you know." the boy continued irritatedly. A pregnant pause ensued in which short strides were taken and it was then that a swift swipe passed over Red and a sharp tug propelled the champion backwards. Spun around by a quick fervent pull, the raven haired boy stood emotionlessly facing the beyond irate visage of his rival as the other tied and pulled tightly on the scarf he'd brought fastening it to the champion's neck. "There isn't anything to gain from isolating yourself up there and causing your pokemon misery."

Red turned an immune mind to the words of his rival and bent to pick up the small electric mouse from her curious position on the bed in the routine order to hand her off to the other boy. Pikachu though, clever as she was, could sense the strain in the air and the level of sexual tension emanating from the two rivals; judging it was far higher than usual made the pokemon hesitate and scamper just out of her trainer's reach. Shaking her head, Pikachu's eyes lined with tears and the little pokemon pointed towards the door. "Pika-pi," she cooed quietly shaking her head again.

Red's brow furrowed and the champion gazed evenly at his pokemon. The familiar name he'd adopted from her was enough to make the raven haired boy pause and listen as Pikachu repeated her indication towards the door, calling out to him in despair. His rival was silent as Red thought over the consequences of staying and before he could come to the full resolution of the same, obvious no, something happened which he would never forget even years after the date and time had long since been forgotten or lost.

_"Don't."_ Green had said. A simple word, four letters and an apostrophe, and an action that would haunt Red forever. _"Don't leave us again." _The sensation of soft lips pressing against his own overwhelmed Red and the champion suddenly felt himself lost, disillusioned, content, - satisfied. He had all he needed down here, he didn't need to pick between them. They wouldn't force him to.

A contented gurgle sounded from the bed and Pikachu smiled as she scampered over and hugged her trainers leg. "Pika!"

When the feeling of Green's mouth on his own no longer existed, Red blinked evenly and pulled in his rival for anther moment. Another moment of silence, another moment of indecision, a last moment of isolation.

_Fin._

* * *

End of rant. o.o I actually feel better! XDD


End file.
